User talk:Wattz2000
Welcome Well, it sort of is. I found some information about some pieces I missed using a walkthrough I found on the internet. But, everything else is mine. Ummm. Just a question, how do you guys talk with the templates? Wattz 13:22, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh good. As long as you're not copying it word-for-word from another site, It's fine. As for the talk template, the have to be made usuing a certain template. I can't explain right now, but I'd bebjappy to later today. --- The Count 14:19, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Apologies for lurking. But since I'm here till XX:46, I could explain, or make one for you. I could also make it later since I leave in 26 minutes. --'BassJapas' 14:20, April 4, 2011 (UTC) It's O'kay take your time. I'm not in a hurry to be chatting all of the time anyway. I'm focused on adding Paper Mario information right now. Wattz 14:39, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm able to help you with whatever you need/want now that I'm home. --'BassJapas' 18:53, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm late, I had to go somewhere and now I'm back home. I suppose you can make one of those talk template things for me as I, no offense, have no idea what I am doing when it comes to making templates. Wattz 00:12, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, we were all new at one time, I hardly knew coding when I first joined. In fact I could hardly bold. Just tell me what image you'd like, and up to three colors, with two or one text colors. And a quote/sig. --'BassJapas' 00:34, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I might need some time to think it over. I should have the info by tomorrow, I hope. Wattz 11:31, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thanks. Oh, and I think I have all of the information to make one of those talk templates. The quote I chose was this "Esto Perpetua!! Esto Perpetua that on this day, you held yourselves! Held yourselves upward!! Protect this new world--No! Our perfect world. Sing it!! America lives!!!" ''- Alexander Atilla Antony Jr. The picture I chose was this one. (I think this will work.) I guess the colors can be a Dark Blue at the top and a Purple or Dark Red(your choice) at the bottom. To tell you the truth, I have no clue how to make a template...Wattz2000 14:25, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Templates can be confusing at first. Basically, you just need the code, and then create a page as "Template:Template name". It took me a while to figure out, and I'm still learning, but in time you'll surely figure it out. --'BassJapas' 14:32, April 6, 2011 (UTC) : ' and it will work. Other than that, good job :)}} Create an Article is the place to look. Or just create a red link and go from there. Featured Media Yeah. That is how it's done. You also have to archive every week. - The Count 22:48, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Help :When you are done on your current img project, can you please help me create some articles for this wiki? This place hardly has anyone creating articles here :p. Jello Rabbit 14:00, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Just a quick question... How are you editing so fast?? Lol. I saw you adding categories on the Wiki Activity page and you literally were doing an edit every second. How is that even possible?? Lol. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher.(Talk)(Wanna check out some recent finds of mine?) 00:28, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :Really, it's just because I tend to work on quite the bit of pages at one time. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 00:36, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh I see. Do you use tabs? :-) By the way, I'm Rainbowroad6w, as you probably noticed. Call me RR or Rainbow or Rain if you want. I am a guy just to let you know. Some have thought I'm a girl lol. So, shall I call you Wattz? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher.(Talk)(Wanna check out some recent finds of mine?) 01:02, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :I guess call me Wattz. Other people do. 'Ello, RR. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 11:42, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Merging Starting today, yes today, we're going to be merging with Paper Mario Wiki. Get ready to merge! – ''Jäzz '' 04:29, July 31, 2011 (UTC) No problem at all. -- Merging (I derped) :P Just got your message. If only you would have told me sooner. I was not aware of what was going on - I'm not even sure why I even have Admin powers on that Wikia. Anyway, I am glad you told me sooner then later - or all your work would have been for nothing. No one notified me of the merge, I just though it was a vandalism attempt, since no one seemed to be active on that Wikia anymore. I'm going to unblock you - sorry for any misunderstandings between you and me - I honestly didn't know the merge was happening. Peace out! 'Zmario' 21:55, August 18, 2011 (UTC) : So what do you want me to do exactly? Just place the merge template on a page? 'Zmario' 22:41, August 18, 2011 (UTC) MK Wiki Articles I think you're able to merge any Mario Kart Wiki articles if you want now. I've already got 140 (out of 480) done I think. :-) --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:12, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :Dokie-Dokie. I'll get on that either later today or tomorrow morning. — Wattz2000 01:15, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ook Yes tank you for report ups im a Peach 112 22:46, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ook tank you the version spanish is very short for any articles :( Peach 112 00:08, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Wow, you were really helpful with merging those articles from MK Wiki! I'm already merging stuff from MK Wii Wiki, and I can already tell this is going to be a ''breeze. There's only 197 pages, and most of the articles we have here of Mario Kart Wii aren't even as good as they are at MKWii Wiki, so this is going to be a piece of cake. After that, we can merge my wiki, MKDD Wiki, which will also be a breeze. It's only got 115 pages, but they might have some helpful info we don't have here. Anyways, yeah. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:08, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :I'd say don't worry about MK Wii Wiki; I'm nearly finished tagging the articles since the MK Wiki versions were better than most. So, MKDD starts soon? — Wattz2000 18:11, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure, we can do that now, if you want. Not to brag, but there's better content there than at MK Wii Wiki. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:12, September 20, 2011 (UTC) MKDD Wiki Hey, I'm pretty sure even without marking all the pages for deletion we're done. Do you want me to appoint you or Jazzi or someone there admin to contact Wikia? I have an e-mail, but if a reply comes back from Wikia, well, it's a long story. Anyways, do you want to do it, or do you want Jazzi or CC to do it? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 21:29, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Where Ya Been? Hey, man! I've been wondering what happened to you. You haven't been on as much as you usually are. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 13:48, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :That's not entirely true. While I'm not that active, it's because I've been busy (wiki-wise, anyway) at Layton Wiki and Video Game Wiki. However, I still have a tab open with open with AJAX, (Even though I miss out on stuff on occasion) "stalking" the page. There's just not much I have to do right now, y'know. — Wattz2000 16:34, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Ok. Yeah I haven't been on as much as usual on here, because I've been at Sonic News Network as well. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 21:06, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, well, good luck to yah and such. — Wattz2000 21:21, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Heh. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 21:23, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to do the next review? Hey, a new review is supposed to happen tomorrow. Care to try? Look at the rules first before beginning, if you wish to do a review on a game. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 14:52, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :I'll give it a shot when I'm at home later. — Wattz2000 16:32, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 17:31, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Based on both popular vote and my past experience working with you, I believe that you are a good fit for the role of administator for Mario Wiki. You will be sharing this position with RainbowRoad, whom I also believe is fit for the job. If you have any questions regarding this position, please let me know as soon as possible. - The Count 00:16, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on becoming sysop. Good luck! Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:16, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :Could you please delete all . Conker's Bad Fur Day 01:14, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure. — Wattz2000 01:15, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Congrats to you and I! How did we get these early? We were supposed to become admin on Sunday! :-D --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 15:07, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Something to tell you }} Trolling Hey did you purposely troll your information or did another person troll the info? They must've gotten on to your account: you may want to change your password. PentagonAVTFD: Electric! 02:44, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :How you mean? Can you be more specific on where "I" or a hacker of some sort did the trolling? — Wattz2000 02:48, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :above you at the top of the page spamming, trolling do you see it? PentagonAVTFD: Electric! 03:04, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm assuming your meaning Profile Masthead (The userpage feature that displays personal info at the top of the page). So, if you're talking about the constant jumbles of askfasdlkfjasdl;fjasd;f and whatnot, then yeah, that was just something me a few friends were doing in protest so we can get a character-limit on it. — Wattz2000 03:07, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh. Okay... See ya! PentagonAVTFD: Electric! 03:10, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Picture Problem Hey, I can't seem to get a picture onto the Mario Kart 7 page without it saying it's a broken link, whether it really is or not. Can you check it out? I'm not a genius with this stuff, and I have no clue what's going on. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:38, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed. Just a minor error of not putting "File:" before the file's name. — Wattz2000 11:40, October 26, 2011 (UTC) D'oh. Duh. Brainfart. I noticed it was screwed up so I went and tried to fix it, but clearly I forgot to add File: at the beginning. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 14:59, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Message from Niktext hey im curious but who is the founder of this wiki? Niktext 03:36, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :The founder of this wiki was Phil.e.. Eventually, he left and MarioGalaxy2433g5 took his place, but he too left, leaving administrative matters with our current bureaucrat and head-sysop, Count Caterpie. — Wattz2000 03:41, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks for that but now is there a way to avoide a merge with this wiki with my Mario wiki it is not the same concept but it is Mario Niktext 03:52, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :If it's not of the same concept, I don't see why we'd merge the two. — Wattz2000 03:55, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Absence New forum I think you should read this. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:21, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh, by the way, do you think you could do the next review by any chance? Or are you busy? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 17:13, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do come when I get home. — Wattz2000 17:35, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Alright great. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 20:19, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Great review! Hey, wanted to ask you something... what's going on with the theme? Is Jazzi still up for doing it? I've got a theme for the new Wikia look if you want to see it if you haven't yet. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 15:07, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :Cool, you could work on the oasis skin and I'd be very glad for it (since I can't customize the new wikia look for crap :P) As for the skin Jazzi was making, the only problem left with it left is the link colours. — Wattz2000 17:39, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Is it good? Is there anything I need to work on? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 22:48, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :It's not bad; needs a slight more colour overall, but nothing that can't be changed. I think it'd be good to implement it now, and if someone suggests/comments/complains/whatever about it, we can change it as we go. — Wattz2000 03:03, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay cool. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 04:26, December 2, 2011 (UTC) New theme Alright, I've messed with the theme. Tell me what you think, and I'll set up a forum for people to give feedback. I did a few things differently here than how it was at my test wiki, so check it out and tell me what you think. Oh, also, one more thing, I was wondering if we should use the expanded Wiki-sidebar (except that bar is now at the top). --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 17:25, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Meet in chat? Hi I'd like to discuss new page and page layout ideas let's schedule a time that we can meet in chat. Glitz Pit Hey, I'm updating the Glitz Pit, but I actually don't know how to put the pic in the center with the "5 > 1" thing below it. I suck at coding. Look at it here. Thanks! :-) --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 16:46, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Can you get on chat for a quick moment? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 22:33, January 19, 2012 (UTC)